


sorry i bit your dick

by protectmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, god is dead and i killed him, jeremy heere - Freeform, this was ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectmichaelmell/pseuds/protectmichaelmell
Summary: when jeremy wants to suck michael’s dick and then doesn’t know how and then they switch roles and michael tries to suck jeremy and then michael cries for some reason and it just gets worst for jeremy as mr. heere comes in





	sorry i bit your dick

“and he slowly unbuckled his jeans..” jeremy looked up from his phone and over to his boyfriend. michael was staring at the tv’s screen, the light glistening in his eyes. he had been reading some gay fanfiction and he thought about if he had ever wanted to suck michael’s dick. he was going to find out. but jeremy didn’t know how to suck a dick. fuck, jeremy just recently realized he was gay. okay, he thought to himself. i think he has to get hard first. jeremy moved closer into michael, shoving his body closer into the other boy. michael was very concentrated in what his was doing. he softly smiled at jeremy and kissed his cheek. jeremy threw himself on michael’s lap and whispered in michael’s ear “you look hot.” michael looked jeremy like he was insane. “it’s really hot in here and i’m sweaty.” jeremy rolled his eyes. he pressed his lips on michael and pushed michael to the floor. michael kinda got what jeremy was trying to do and smiled to himself. michael passionately kissed jeremy back and he ended up hearing the death sound of the tv. he got up and looked at the tv. “aw jer you made me lose!” jeremy looked at michael’s crotch. “but i made you hard.” michael blushed. “do you even know how to suck a dick?” jeremy laughed. “obviously.” he looked at michael, who was now just genuinely confused now. jeremy unbuckled michael’s pants. and that’s it. that’s literally all jeremy read through in the fanfiction. he should have finished it. michael was freaking out. he was sweating furiously and still wasn’t over the fact that his crush from seventh grade was trying to suck his dick.   
“michael how does this work”   
“i don’t know”  
“you’re my first boyfriend”  
“me too dude”  
“you weren’t dating rich at one point?”  
“no who the fuck said i was dating rich at one point”   
“rich”  
“how about we don’t talk about rich right now”  
jeremy looked at michael and then michael’s dick. “how about i just google it?” michael didn’t even look at jeremy. “fuck you.” he mumbled. “siri, how do i suck a dick?” michael zipped his pants back up and grabbed jeremy’s collar and started to make-out with him. to be honest, they were just two horny teens having a good time. they eventually pieced apart and michael took of jeremy’s sweatpants. “okay, so i think i’m gonna put your dick in my mouth.” he licked his lips and did what he said. and michael just kinda sat there. he moved his mouth and jeremy moaned. michael try to go down lower and choked. he immediately pulled back and started to cough. “you fucking bit my dick!’ jeremy screamed as tears started to pour down michael’s face. “why are crying?” jeremy asked as michael just laughed through the tears. “i don’t know what’s going on!” the boys heard the door open. “hey guys, i have snacks- jeREMY WHY ARE YOUR PANTS OFF?” michael just sobbed harder and jeremy made a weird noise and cracked “gEt oUt, dAD” he threw the chips on the floor and closed the door. jeremy looked at michael and michael just muttered, “sorry i bit you.” jeremy smiled and hugged michael. “it’s okay. just next time we’ll ask what rich and jake do.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was an accident and i thought it was funny so i wrote it and i live for boyf riends  
> tumblr: protect-michael-mell  
> ig: protect.michael.mell


End file.
